Vite, sous le bureau, Potter !
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Lorsque Severus Snape se retrouve avec un Potter ivre sur les bras, alors que McGonagall, Dumbledore et Lupin frappent à sa porte, il n'a d'autre choix que de cacher son étudiant sous son bureau... SLASH SSHP.
1. Mais vous êtes saoul, Potter !

**Vite, sous le bureau, Potter !**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même perverse ! Et non, vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi !

**Couple** : SSHP. Attention, slash ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Genre** : R, of course ! Mais pourquoi ils ont viré le NC 17 de la liste des ratings ? ! Mini-fic en trois parties dans la veine de "La punititon" et "La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter !", donc que du Q, vous voila prévenus ! Et aussi de l'amûuuuur...

**Résume** : Lorsque Severus Snape se retrouve avec un Potter ivre-mort, lui clamant son amour, sur les bras, il n'imagine pas que la situation puisse encore empirer. C'est alors que McGonagall, Dumbledore et Remus Lupin frappent à la porte. Le maître des potions n'a donc d'autre choix que de cacher son étudiant sous son bureau. Grave erreur !

**Note de l'auteuze** : Je tiens à dire un énorme merci à Elehyn. En effet, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant de voir qu'elle avait posté un OS du nom de "Sous un certain bureau", que je vous recommande, comme toutes ses fics, d'ailleurs ! Or, ma fic traite du même thème que son OS... (On fait une fine équipe de perverses, toutes les deux, lol !) Etant donné que j'ai horreur de faire du plagiat, même involontairement, je la remercie d'avoir accepté que je publie ce gros délire en trois parties. Et une fois de plus, Elehyn, je m'incline bien bas devant ton talent et ta générosité. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez : tu es géniale et je t'adore ! (Et je t'interdis de rougir, lol)

**Je tiens aussi à dédier cette fic à Hatori (Le surnom que tu m'as donné me fait mourir de rire !)**

**°°°**

**1**

**Mais vous êtes saoul, Potter ! **

Deux heures. Il corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves de cinquième année depuis deux longues heures. C'était un record !

Severus massa sa nuque douloureuse avec une plainte. Les gryffondors ! Tous plus nuls les uns que les autres en potions !

_Ne serais-tu pas un peu de mauvaise foi, là, Sev ? _lui souffla sa conscience_. _

Il haussa les épaules et se renversa en arrière sur son siège, jetant un coup d'œil sur son bureau impeccablement rangé.

Sauf quelques rares exceptions, les gryffondors ne touchaient pas une bille en potions. Il fallait tout le caractère de la maison serpentard pour appréhender la subtile difficulté de cet art délicat.

Et le fait qu'il ait été autrefois persécuté par trois membres de la maison gryffondor n'avait rien à voir avec son appréciation ! Il n'était pas de parti pris.

_Bien sur que non !_ reprit la petite voix moqueuse à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Et le fait que tu deviennes tout dur en pensant à leur préfet en chef n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ton impartialité envers la maison gryffondor ! _

Severus retint un gémissement.

Le préfet en chef des gryffondors.

Potter…

Harry Potter…

_Le petit cul… non, le petit con !_

Des cheveux perpétuellement en bataille… Des yeux verts émeraude qui n'étaient désormais plus cachés par d'immondes binocles, puisque le gamin s'était mis à porter des lentilles de contact.

Une invention moldue vraiment très pratique !

Et un corps… un corps… Un corps musclé à souhait par le sport. Vive le quidditch et ses tenues moulantes !

Rien qu'à imaginer le corps nu de Potter, Severus sentait l'excitation monter dangereusement dans le bas de ses reins. Secouant la tête, il s'obligea à revenir à ses copies et reprit sa lecture.

« Le Veritasérum est une potion dont l'effet… »

_Hummmm__… Harry sous moi…_

« … dont l'effet est de forcer la personne qui l'a ingurgitée... »

_Mon sexe dans sa bouche… sa langue si rose s'erroulant délicatement autour de mon érection…_

« …qui l'a ingurgitée à répondre la vérité aux questions qu'on lui pose… »

_Oui, c'est ça… Prends-la profondément, Harry… Et là, tu la sens bien ? Humm... Tu es si étroit..._

- Bon, ça suffit ! hurla soudain Severus à la classe déserte.

Le souffle court, le visage rougi, le maître des potions se força à inspirer profondément. Son membre douloureux lui rappelait cruellement à quel point ses envies étaient insatisfaites.

- Je terminerai plus tard, dit-il à haute voix en rangeant les copies.

Il ôta sa robe de sorcier et la posa sur le dossier de son siège. Il lissa machinalement les plis de son pantalon noir, et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche pour se mettre à l'aise.

La seconde suivante, la porte d'entrée de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et heurta brutalement le mur, faisant violemment sursauter l'enseignant.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il regarda l'intrus.

Harry Potter, en jean et chemise à moitié déboutonnés, débraillé au-delà de la décence, se tenait sur le seuil, ayant visiblement du mal à tenir debout.

Remarquant ce manque d'équilibre, la première pensée de Snape fut que l'adolescent était blessé et il en conçut une vive inquiétude. Délaissant son bureau, il s'approcha à grands pas du jeune homme.

- Potter ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Mais… rien, pro… pro… professeur…

Et là, Severus n'eut plus aucun doute. Harry venait de lui tomber dans les bras, au sens littéral du terme, et le maître des potions sentait avec écoeurement les relents d'alcool émanant de son haleine.

Il huma l'odeur avec précaution.

Du whisky.

- Potter ! Mais… vous êtes saoul ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le gryffondor émit un ricanement.

- Il… m'a fallu… au moins…ça !

- Potter, mais… pourquoi avez-vous bu ? !

- Pour… me donner… du cou… courage… Par… parce… que j'ai mal…

A cette phrase, Severus sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Qui avait osé faire du mal à son Harry ? !

- Qui vous a blessé, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Les lèvres du gryffondor se rapprochèrent des siennes, tandis que le jeune corps épousait plus étroitement le sien.

- C'est toi, Severus, souffla le jeune homme d'un ton désespéré. Parce que tu ne m'aimeras…jamais…autant que je t'aime…

Le réflexe fut instinctif. Snape repoussa violemment le jeune homme, qui alla s'affaler par terre, renversant au passage l'une des tables de classe.

Profondément blessé, il dévisagea son professeur.

- Très amusant, Potter ! siffla le maître des potions. Qui a eu l'idée de cette blague grotesque ? !

- Mais… je suis sérieux !

Severus le regarda avec un profond dégoût. Intérieurement, il souffrait le martyre. C'était donc si amusant de se moquer d'un homme comme lui ? Il n'était donc que cela pour Potter ? Un emmerdeur aux cheveux gras que l'on pouvait railler en toute impunit ?

- La plaisanterie était hilarante, Potter, cracha-t-il enfin. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous en aller… avant que je ne retire 200 points à Gryffondor !

- Mais vous êtes sourd ? ! CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE !!! JE VOUS AIME !!! hurla Harry à tue-tête, sans se rendre compte qu'il était repassé au vouvoiement.

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Quels que soient ses sentiments, il allait donner une bonne leçon à ce petit imbécile ! Il allait lui apprendre à ne pas jouer ainsi avec lui !

Il releva brusquement le jeune homme et prit sa bouche avec rage, sa langue envahissant sans pitié la bouche tentante comme un fruit mur.

Harry se rendit avec une plainte de bonheur, répondant au baiser avec passion.

_Quel bruit adorable… Oh oui, Harry, refais-le..._

Severus posa ses mains sur les fesses charnues du gryffondor, et l'attira plus étroitement contre lui. Il était au paradis ! Leurs deux langues se livraient à un assaut d'une sensualité qui le faisait frémir.

A travers le tissu rêche, il pouvait sentir le membre du jeune homme grossir, et l'effet fut immédiat. Son propre sexe durcit, comprimé dans son pantalon devenu trop étroit.

En haletant, il s'arracha à l'étreinte.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, Potter !

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Mais… c'est vous… qui avez commencé le premier !

Severus le saisit par la chemise et le força à s'asseoir.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il, je vais chercher une potion pour vous rendre votre sobriéte !

Harry, brisé, les larmes aux yeux, ne répondit pas. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Severus impassible lui tendait un verre empli d'un breuvage bleuté.

- Buvez ça.

Harry avala la potion d'une traite, et immédiatement, ses idées s'éclaircirent.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment face à face, sans parler. Les yeux d'émeraude fixaient l'adulte avec désespoir.

- Je ne vous raccompagne pas, Potter, vous connaissez la sortie ! lâcha enfin ce dernier d'un ton rauque.

Le gryffondor se leva lentement, pendant que Severus regagnait son bureau, semblant porter sur ses épaules tout le poids du monde.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda vertement le professeur, voyant que son élève ne bougeait pas.

Harry le rejoignit d'un pas vif.

- Je n'ai pas menti, dit-il enfin d'une voix vibrante. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire ? Je suis sobre, maintenant, et je vous le répète. Je vous aime !

Son professeur se rapprocha, les yeux brillants.

- Potter, je…

Un coup frappé contre la porte les fit tous les deux sursauter. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux exorbités.

- Severus ? fit la voix de Minerva McGonagall. Je suis avec Albus et le professeur Lupin. Pouvons-nous vous parler un instant ?

Il y eut un blanc. Severus fut le premier à réagir.

- Vite, sous le bureau, Potter ! ordonna-t-il.

Et Harry s'engouffra promptement sous le massif meuble en chêne, tandis que son enseignant s'asseyait sur son fauteuil et attrapait avec vivacité une copie et une plume.

**°°°**

**A suivre…**


	2. Une petite gâterie, professeur ?

**Vite, sous le bureau, Potter !**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même perverse ! Et non, vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi !

**Couple** : SSHP.

**Rating** : Q, of course ! Heu... pardon, je voulais dire R.

**Résum** : Lorsque Severus Snape se retrouve avec un Potter ivre-mort, lui clamant son amour, sur les bras, il n'imagine pas que la situation puisse encore empirer. C'est alors que McGonagall, Dumbledore et Remus Lupin frappent à la porte. Le maître des potions n'a donc d'autre choix que de cacher son étudiant sous son bureau. Grave erreur !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Miya Black : Salut, Miya ! Oui, le résultat d'un Harry bourré est toujours intéressant…

Sasha Krum : Coucou, Sasha ! Voilà la suite…

Sybel 26 : Réponses à tes questions : 1) Je n'en sais rien, car on ne le verra pas dans cette fic, mais mon esprit refuse que Siri soit mort ! 2) Réponse dans ce chapitre. 3) Oui, il est sobre, mais va-t-il le rester longtemps ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, lol ! Bises.

Angelina Delacour : C'est vrai que c'est un thème qui réunit les pervers, lol !

Saaeliel : Ma chère béta, la réponse à tes nombreuses questions se trouve dans les deux chapitres qui viennent, lol ! Commence donc par lire celui-là… Bises, j'espère que tu vas mieux ? Pour ma part, je commence à passer le cap, la preuve, depuis dimanche dernier, j'ai envie d'écrire des conneries…

Hedwige : Trois chapitres en tout ! C'est ce que j'appelle mes "élucubrations tripartites en Q", lol ! J'en ai déjà plusieurs à mon actif, si ça t'intéresse (« La punition », « La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter ! » et « Un strip-tease, professeur ? »). Pour les updates, ce ne sera sans doute pas régulier. Désolée, mais j'ai une vie de famille très prenante.

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Tu sais que c'est très intéressant, ta théorie, lol ? Pourquoi ne pas écrire une fic intitulée « Les mémoires d'un bureau », et dans laquelle on ferait parler le bureau, qui raconterait en rougissant tout ce qu'il a vu se passer, lol ! Bon, allez, j'arrête de délirer comme une folle et je te fais de gros zibous !

Lily Ewans/Potter : Merci d'être la pour suivre mes délires, Lily !

Kyogirl 63 : Des idées bien gratinées, lol ! Bisous et merci pour la rewiew !

Mina Black : Merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite.

Akuma : Merci de trouver ça génial.

Kitty : Ce genre de fic, c'est fait pour ça : se marrer, purement et simplement ! Elle n'a pas d'autre but que d'être prise au 36 ème degr ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise, en tous cas.

Luwelin : Merci ! Kisses à toi aussi.

Elehyn : Cri de guerre PERVERSES POWER !!! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Au fait, je me suis écroulée de rire en lisant ta version du téléphone rose ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Sirie-Stefie : Voilà la suite !

Spikes : Merci du compliment !

Hatori : Alors, ma dédicace t'a fait plaisir ? Tant mieux ! Moi aussi, je te fais plein de bisous. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Idril Elanesse : Au risque de passer pour une débile, tu peux me donner la signification de PWP ? Je m'en doute un peu, mais je voudrais confirmation, s'il te plait… Bises et merci d'avance.

Nicole Pavlovna : Des « phrases collectors », c'est ça ? Bises, ma puce.

Khalan : La voil !

White Wolf : La voilà, ne t'impatiente pas, lol !

SweetDeath, our Yaoimaster : Salut, le chapitre est là. Dis-moi, j'ai envie de refaire un trio. Ton avis : un petit SSRLSB, un petit HPDMRW ou un petit LMHPDM ? Ou j'écris les trois ? Prend l'air suprêmement innocent .

Dragounette : Salut et merci ! Dès que j'ai eu ta rewiew, j'ai rectifié.

Alisa Adams : Snape, ne rien avoir à foutre de Harry ? Jamais dans les fics, en tous cas ! MdR ! ça serait peut-être une idée à explorer…

Lululle : Voilà la suite ! Mais non, tu vas voir, ils vont rester parfaitement sage (On y croit vachement !)…

Syl2Sy : Oui, ça laisse vraiment rêveuse cette idée de bureau… Qu'est-ce qu'il en voit, ce pov bureau !

Minerve : NOOOON… Riry, vouloir faire des choses ? Jamais ! MdR !!!

Prune : Mais naannn, je ne suis pas sadique… Ce n'est qu'une légende, une honteuse rumeur vilainement propagée, lol ! Et d'ailleurs, tu peux parler, toi ! Riry en retenue sous la haute surveillance de Dray qui n'en veut qu'à son corps, c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite celle-la, hein, Miss ? Bisous et j'espère la suite rapidement. Au fait, t'as prévu du SBSS dans cette fic ou pas ?

Vif d'or : Merci de trouver ma fic aussi bonne que celle d'Elehyn, ça fait chaud au cœur même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Gros bisous à toi aussi !

Lisandra : Pauvre Severus, tu veux dire ! Coincé à son bureau avec un Harry pas très net en dessous !

Kero : Re-sifflotement innocent Non, je ne ferai pas ça… C'est Harry qui va le faire, lol !

Kaoro : Voilà la suite, tu peux ranger les chibi eyes et les garder pour le prochain chapitre, lol ! Bisous.

Cheyna : Merci, mais je n'avais pas envie de développer la cuite de Harry. En fait, il se saoule pour trouver le courage de parler à Severus de ses sentiments. Evidemment, ça flanque un sacré bazar !

Astronema : Voilà la suite et la réponse à ta question. Bises.

Lola Reeds : Le lemon, il est à la fin. L'autre jour, gros délire : je comparais la méthodologie des disserts à mes fics en trois parties. Ça donnait : Thèse = Plantage de décor. Antithèse = 'Chauffage'du lecteur. Synthèse = Lemoon !!! J'ai rigolé pendant cinq minutes au moins !

Arlein de Lioncourt : Merci du compliment ! Voilà la suite !

Tiayel : Arrête, l'idée de la fille lisant des trucs cochons pendant que son maître de recherche en costard, se balade dans les rangs est un super fantasme, lol ! Il est beau, au moins ? Bisous à toi aussi. Ps : quand nous ponds-tu un SSHPDM avec Harry au milieu et non dans le rôle du voyeur, lol ?

Onarluca : Mais chut, Artémis ! Sinon ça va finir par se savoir que je suis sadique, lol !

°°°

**2**

**Une petite gâterie, professeur ? **

Severus s'assura du coin de l'œil que Potter était invisible et cala son fauteuil tout contre le bureau.

- Entrez ! fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Minerva, Albus et Lupin obéirent et firent leur apparition en rang serré dans la salle de classe. Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-ironique, devant cet étrange cortège.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en remarquant leurs airs gênés.

Albus toussota avant de parler.

- Severus, nous souhaiterions aborder plusieurs sujets avec vous…

L'homme aux cheveux sombres gémit intérieurement de désespoir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore me demander ? !_

Il se résigna avec un soupir à les écouter.

Pendant ce temps, sous le bureau, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait ramené ses deux jambes contre lui, mais la position restait malgré tout des plus inconfortables et son dos le faisait cruellement souffrir.

Pourvu que la discussion ne s'éternise pas !

Sentant quelque chose de dur dans la poche droite de son jean _(NdA : N'ayez pas l'esprit mal tourné, lol !)_, il en retira une petite flasque qu'il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était encore à moitié pleine de whisky.

_Chic !_ pensa-t-il avant d'en avaler une bonne gorgée.

L'emplacement sous le bureau était vraiment réduit, d'autant plus qu'il devait le partager avec les jambes de son professeur, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se sentir ankylosé.

Une exclamation venimeuse de Snape lui fit soudain dresser l'oreille.

- En somme, vous voulez que j'apprenne à Remus l'art difficile de la potion tue-loup !

Ledit Remus était rouge de honte.

- En fait, Severus, ça m'éviterait de te déranger à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, plaida-t-il.

- T'ai-je jamais dit que cela me dérangeait ? demanda suavement le maître des potions.

_Non_, pensa Remus, _tu me le fais juste sentir autant que tu le peux !_

Albus et Minerva se récrièrent poliment.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons dire, Severus !__

Sous le bureau, Harry étouffa un bâillement et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Puis une autre… Et encore une autre.

Tant et si bien qu'il finit la flasque.

Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur les jambes de son professeur, et remontèrent le long du pantalon noir. Comme aimantés, ils se fixèrent sur l'entrejambe de l'homme.

- Autre chose ? s'enquit sèchement Severus.

Les trois enseignants échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Voilà, commença timidement Minerva, nous sommes inquiets pour Harry…__

Ledit Harry avait complètement déconnecté de la conversation. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par le pantalon sombre de son professeur et par ce qu'il devinait à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Le côté pervers de la situation lui apparaissait soudain pleinement, l'emplissant d'une trouble excitation.

Il était là, sous le bureau de l'homme qu'il aimait… Et l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait à sa portée, ou plutôt… à portée de sa bouche.

_Osera, osera pas ?_

Les nombreuses gorgées d'alcool qu'il venait de boire lui faisaient l'effet de petites bulles de champagne. Il se sentait léger, aérien. Rien n'avait d'importance… Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus une telle opportunité de goûter au fruit défendu.

Et il mourrait d'envie de connaître la saveur intime de son professeur ador

_Allez, j'ose…_

Severus eut soudain un sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses collègues. Il retint un hoquet de terreur. Il avait certainement rêvé… Il ne venait pas de sentir une main effleurer son entrejambe !

- Tout va bien, Severus ? s'enquit Dumbledore, intrigué.

L'intéressé trouva la force de répondre sans se trahir.

- Oui, parfaitement bien.

_Mis à part le fait que Potter vient de poser ses mains sur ma braguette !_

Le maître des potions frémit intérieurement. Non, son étudiant n'allait pas oser lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

Nooon…

…Si.

_Tchac_… Le premier bouton venait de céder en douceur.

- Je disais donc, reprit Minerva, que nous nous faisions du souci pour Harry.

_Tchac_… Les deuxième et troisième boutons rendirent les armes sous les mains expertes du "sujet d'inquiétude". Severus sentit l'excitation le gagner malgré lui et avança imperceptiblement le bassin pour faciliter la tâche du jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous donc **_si_** inquiets pour Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Il se félicita mentalement d'être un occlumens parfait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fier de son self-control !

_Tchac_… Le quatrième et dernier bouton s'était lui aussi rendu sous les assauts du survivant déchaîné.

Une main câline se glissa à l'intérieur du pantalon et hésita un bref instant en découvrant que l'homme ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Le professeur Snape retint sa respiration.

Inconscients du spectacle qui se jouait quasiment sous leurs yeux, Albus et Minerva continuaient tranquillement de discourir.

- Nous l'avons surpris en train de boire, expliquait le directeur.

- Et il nous a dit de manière plutôt embrouillée que c'était à cause de vous, continua timidement Minerva. Avant de nous fausser compagnie.

Pour sa part, Remus restait silencieux, fixant Severus avec attention, et celui-ci se demanda avec angoisse si le loup-garou ne commençait pas à soupçonner que quelque chose de pas très catholique était en train de se produire.

Soudain, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. De longs doigts fins, caressants, venaient de se refermer sur la chair lisse et douce de son sexe, en un mouvement de va-et-vient tendre et parfaitement maîtrisé. Visiblement le fruit d'une longue expérience personnelle…

_Ooooh… ouiii… C'est si bon…_

Le gryffondor fixait avec convoitise le membre épais et long qui s'offrait enfin à ses regards. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé d'un Severus pantelant de désir, soumis à son bon vouloir ? !

Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas imaginé durcissant entre ses mains expertes, comme à cet instant précis ?

Ses fantasmes les plus fous devenaient réalité.

_Hummm… Severus… Je vais enfin te goûter…_

Tout doucement, il approcha sa bouche de la hampe tentatrice. Le maître des potions eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge d'électricité pure. Une langue taquine venait de frôler son gland turgescent, et la sensation était incroyablement érotique.

_Oh bon sang ! S'il continue comme ça, je vais jouir devant eux…_

Il imaginait parfaitement la tête de ses collègues ! Et en même temps, l'incroyable perversité de la scène l'excitait férocement. Son érection redoubla de vigueur.

Severus prit conscience qu'il devait tout arrêter immédiatement, avant de perdre totalement son contrôle.

Il glissa donc discrètement ses mains sous le bureau et les posa sur la tête du gryffondor, dans l'intention bien arrêtée de lui faire cesser son petit jeu, au besoin en lui tirant les cheveux.

Mais sa chevelure était si douce et si soyeuse que le geste s'acheva en caresse. Il goûta le plaisir fou de sentir les mèches brunes s'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

Et revint brutalement au présent en voyant que ses trois collègues le fixaient, semblant attendre une réponse de sa part.

_Mer-de ! J'ai rien entendu ! … Qu'est-ce que je réponds ?… Bon, allez, va pour la phrase bateau !_

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il en priant pour que ce soit ce qu'ils attendaient.

Il les vit pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Merci d'avoir accepté, Severus, fit Minerva d'une voix vibrante.

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il venait d'accepter !

Sous le bureau, Harry goûtait à petits coups de langue le gland sensible, se délectant de la saveur douce-amère des premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappaient.

Heureux et fier de sentir l'adulte trembler sous ses caresses les plus osées.

_Hummm… J'en veux plus, mon amour…_

Le plus discrètement possible, Severus commença à onduler du bassin, et Harry comprit ce que voulait son professeur.

Lentement, il prit le membre dressé entièrement en bouche, avançant et reculant en rythme autour de l'érection vibrante de l'homme.

Les voix des trois visiteurs lui parvenaient comme étouffées. Il n'écoutait plus que la respiration saccadée de son amant.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, Severus, termina enfin Albus. Merci de nous avoir écoutés.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'un bref signe de tête. Il n'était pas assez sûr de ses cordes vocales pour les utiliser. Il espérait juste que ses trois visiteurs n'auraient pas remarqué ses joues en feu et son souffle irrégulier…

Chaque mouvement de gorge de son étudiant le rapprochait un peu plus du septième ciel. La vision troublée par le plaisir, il vit la porte se refermer sur ses trois collègues.

Avec un halètement rauque, il s'abandonna, s'enfonçant avec frénésie dans la bouche avide et brûlante qui le comblait. Ses hanches se mouvaient au rythme du va-et-vient infernal que lui prodiguait la langue de son élève.

- Oui, oui, oui !!! … Harry… je vais venir !!! gémit-il passionnément, crispant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes pour ne pas hurler de jouissance.

Ces simples mots amenèrent le jeune homme au paroxysme du bonheur. Il suça son professeur plus durement, mordillant légèrement la chair sensible. Il ne pouvait se rassasier de lui.

Sa propre érection se faisait douloureuse dans son jean, mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper, ne se souciant que de donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait. Grisé, il savourait le sexe de son amant comme il l'aurait fait d'une friandise.

- Oh oui, mon amour… plus vite… Ouiiiii !!!

Un dernier coup de langue et l'extase submergea le professeur de potions, en vagues de plus en plus fortes. Il se répandit à long jets brûlants dans la gorge chaude et humide de son étudiant.

Puis il se détacha enfin de lui, haletant.

Harry passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pleines, fixant effrontément l'homme de son regard vert.

- Vous ai-je convaincu, professeur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire à la fois tendre et taquin.

Le maître des potions le dévisagea d'un regard ardent et le releva, notant au passage le renflement à l'intérieur du jean noir.

- Tout à fait, Potter, répondit-il d'une voix de velours. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous… déguster.

°°°

**A suivre… LEMOOOOONNN POWER !!!**


	3. Dégustation privée

**Vite, sous le bureau, Potter !**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même perverse ! Et non, vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi !

**Couple** : SSHP.

**Genre** : Q, of course !

**Résum** : Lorsque Severus Snape se retrouve avec un Potter ivre-mort, lui clamant son amour, sur les bras, il n'imagine pas que la situation puisse encore empirer. C'est alors que McGonagall, Dumbledore et Remus Lupin frappent à la porte. Le maître des potions n'a donc d'autre choix que de cacher son étudiant sous son bureau. Grave erreur !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lulu-Cyfair : Je rigole toute seule… Lulu, tu es la 69 ème rewiew, lol ! Kisses, ma Lulu !

Kamy : Eh bien, merci Shany ! Et merci à toi pour la rewiew !

Lily Ewans-Potter : C'est ce que tout le monde se demande ! Mais que diable a-t-il bien pu accepter ?

Sweetdeath, our yaoi master : Désolée, je ne peux pas t'épouser, je suis déjà mariée, lol !

Inferno-Hell : Mais pourquoi Dumby et Minerva n'auraient-ils pas droit à une vie sexuelle, lol ?

Lunenoire : C'est fait exprès, ma belle !

Anya et Xeres : C'est sympa, la rating Q, n'est-ce pas ?

Khalan : Beaucoup de monde voudrait savoir ce qu'il a accepté, lol !

AlinemCB54 : Merci, voila la suite !

Nicole Pavlovna : Ben oui, y a pas que la guimauve dans la vie, y a le cul aussi !

Amano Ai : A toi de juger, lol !

White wolf : Voila la suite, dégustation privée !

Kero : Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, lol !

Astronema : La voila, la suite ! Et fin aussi !

Minerve : Riry a toujours été très sage ! Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Alisa Adams : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui se demandent ce que Snape a pu accepté sans le savoir !

Vif d'or : Salut, toi ! Une autre trentenaire, j'suis trop contente ! Gros bisous à toi aussi. Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Kitty : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Lululle : Mais je continue, ma choupinette, je continue ! Plein de gros bisous !

Miya Black : Arrête de baver, tu inondes le clavier, lol ! Et non, il n'a pas accepté de parler à Harry, il a accepté autre chose !

Angelina Delacour : Yes ! Vive les lemon dry !

Luwelin : Trop pétée de rire devant ta rewiew express !

Sasha Krum : Une toute petite, alors ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, lol !

Tiayel : 12 pages de lemon ! Mais comment tu fais !? Je crois que là, tu me bats à plates coutures ! C'est toi, la reine du slash ! Je me fais humblement toute petite…

Nfertiti : Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre…

Lola Reeds : Troublant, mon parallèle ? Oui, et mortel de rire ! Heureusement que j'ai terminé mes études, sinon je m'exploserai de rire en cours de français, lol !

Dragounette : N'est-ce pas ? Quelle bande de pervers !

Sarah Levana : C'est bon ? Y a assez de « la » ? MdR !!!

Onarluca : Merci Artémis ! !

Djeiyanna : Ma petite fleur ! Sais-tu que tu as réussi à me faire apprécier les SSHG, moi qui détestais ça ? Chapeau bas !

°°°

**3**

**Dégustation privée **

- Je vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir rendu fou de désir, professeur, fit Harry d'une voix rauque. Je vais vous faire payer toutes ces années à jouer à l'homme inaccessible…

- C'est une promesse, Potter ? fit le maître des potions avec un sourire d'une incroyable perversité.

Lentement, très lentement, il acheva de déboutonner la chemise du survivant, s'amusant de constater à quel point la respiration du jeune homme pouvait devenir irrégulière.

La chemise tomba à terre.

Les doigts de l'homme glissèrent sensuellement sur les tétons durcis, et il les fit rouler entre le pouce et l'index, arrachant des frissons à son compagnon. Il admira comme il se doit le torse musclé, développé par des années de quidditch, et l'adora de ses lèvres brûlantes.

Le gryffondor était sexy en diable…

Mais Severus rêvait de découvrir d'autres merveilles de l'anatomie de Potter. Ses mains descendirent le long du ventre plat, jusqu'à atteindre la boutonnière du jean.

Il haussa un sourcil en glissant un doigt à l'intérieur dudit jean.

- Pas de sous-vêtements, Monsieur Potter ?

- Non, murmura Harry, je trouve le contact du jean à même la peau incroyablement érotique…

Severus s'empara brièvement des lèvres pleines qui s'offraient à lui.

- J'approuve, Potter.

- Harry, souffla le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres, appelez-moi Harry…

Leurs bouches se reprirent fiévreusement, leurs langues se livrant un duel sensuel et taquin. Severus sentait une vague odeur d'alcool émanant de l'haleine de son compagnon, mais le corps du jeune homme se pressait contre le sien, lui faisant tout oublier, et le maître des potions décida de se dispenser de poser des questions oiseuses.

Imperceptiblement, Harry se mit à remuer les hanches, frôlant de son membre érigé celui de son enseignant.

Lequel exhala un soupir de frustration mêlé d'impatience.

Le jean du jeune homme tomba à son tour à terre et le maître des potions apprécia comme il se doit les extraordinaires proportions du sexe qui s'offrait à ses regards avides.

Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa malgré lui.

- Héritage familial, répondit Harry, faussement modeste.

Et il entreprit à son tour de déshabiller son professeur, ponctuant chaque bouton défait d'un baiser ardent.

Le membre de l'homme reprenait rapidement de la vigueur sous ce voluptueux traitement. Harry se coula contre lui et lui souffla délicatement à l'oreille :

- Etes-vous prêt pour moi, professeur ?

- Harry, murmura Severus dans un souffle, je crois qu'au point ou nous en sommes, nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms et nous tutoyer…

Tout contre sa peau, le jeune homme sourit.

Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son professeur, en savoura la douceur et la fermeté, avant de lui ôter son pantalon et de le jeter négligemment à terre.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus.

- Tourne-toi, Severus, fit le jeune brun à son aîné.

Le ton avait été particulièrement câlin. Severus hésita un instant puis obéit, frémissant d'anticipation. Il sentit bientôt un doigt joueur écarter ses fesses et venir se nicher au creux de son intimité.

L'homme ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir et se mit à onduler des hanches au rythme que lui imposait l'adolescent.

- Plus… Harry… Plus…

Le gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et glissa délicatement un deuxième doigt, tout aussi coquin. Son autre main vint enserrer l'érection de son amant, lissant avec tendresse la peau fine. Un index mutin taquina en douceur le gland déjà humide.

- Oui, Harry… Oui !!!

Severus sursauta de plaisir lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres.

- Es-tu prêt pour moi, Severus ? redemanda le jeune homme d'un ton voilé de désir. Veux-tu que je te prenne, encore et encore, que mon sexe vienne s'enfouir dans ta moiteur ? Le veux-tu, mon amour ?

Severus était si rompu de plaisir qu'il aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

- Oui, oui, oui !!! Je te veux, Harry ! supplia-t-il. Je veux te sentir profondément en moi !

Le gryffondor sourit.

- Alors je viens, mon amour.

Il positionna son gland gonflé de désir contre les fesses charnues de son professeur et avec une lenteur affolante, s'inséra en lui. Il sentit la chair élastique s'ouvrir sous son intrusion pour lui faciliter le passage et gémit de bonheur. Puis il commença à se mouvoir lentement, à grands coups de reins.

- Sev… Tu es si étroit, mon amour…

Severus haletait, se tordant sous les coups de boutoir enfiévrés du jeune homme.

- Plus vite, Harry… Plus fort !

Le gryffondor obéit à ce doux commandement en redoublant d'ardeur et en frappant avec de plus en plus de fougue la prostate de son amant.

Leurs cris de plaisir se répondaient dans la pièce silencieuse.

Harry ponctuait chaque mouvement du bassin par de petits baisers sur la nuque de son aimé. Il était au paradis. Ses rêves les plus fous se réalisaient enfin. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose à son bonheur, et elle lui fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent lorsque Severus, atteignant l'orgasme, se mit à crier :

- Je t'aime, Harry… Oh, je t'aime !!!

L'anneau de chair se refermant sur son membre au bord de l'explosion et la douceur de cette déclaration amenèrent le jeune homme au paroxysme de la jouissance.

A son tour, il se libéra en gémissant dans l'intimité étroite de son amant.

- Ce que c'est bon…

**§**

Les quelques minutes d'apaisement qui suivirent se partagèrent entre baisers, caresses et chuchotements amoureux.

Les amoureux sont seuls au monde, c'est bien connu…

Ces deux-la, par contre, l'étaient beaucoup moins qu'ils ne le pensaient…

Dans le couloir, l'oreille collée à la porte, trois curieux rouges de honte et (avouons-le !) un peu émoustillés, n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène très chaude qui venait de se dérouler.

- Vous aviez raison, Remus, fit Dumbledore, au comble de la gêne. Harry était bien dans la pièce avec lui…

- Je pense même qu'il devait être sous le bureau, ajouta le loup-garou.

- Mais pourquoi sous le bureau ? demanda McGonagall.

Les regards un peu troubles de ses collègues masculins lui fournirent un gros élément de réponse.

- Non… Non ! Vous ne croyez pas que… ?, commença-t-elle, choquée, avant de prendre un air songeur. C'est pour ça qu'il semblait ailleurs pendant que nous lui parlions ! Et qu'il était tout rouge…

- CQFD, Minerva, fit Remus avec un sourire coquin. La lettre principale étant ici le Q…

- Oh, Remus !

Dumbledore, pour sa part, semblait soucieux.

- Mais… s'il n'a pas écouté un traître mot de notre conversation…, demanda-t-il enfin, vous croyez qu'il se doute qu'il a accepté de faire le discours de fin d'études des septièmes années ?

°°°

**FIN**


End file.
